WARNING: may cause heartbreak
by Lady Persephone
Summary: Monday through Friday: work 9 to 4 and then 5 to 10. Saturday and Sunday: work 8 to noon and have a social life from 1 to 7. Somewhere in between: find time to relax and deal w ex. 247: deal with annoying new neighbor and his obnoxious girlfriend. IK
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: may cause heartbreak

**Chapter 1**

Persephone

* * *

_I can't wait for the summer. Winter has become almost suffocating. I gave up chocolate for lent so today to satisfy my PMS I ate an entire jar of pickles. I'm not even too fond of pickles to tell you then truth. I didn't run today cause it was snowing. So I think I'm going to go tomorrow morning – start out the day right, you know? I don't have class until 10:30 so I'll have plenty of time. I simply cannot wait to go down to the beach dress down to my bikini and get a nice warm tan. I'm scared of wrinkles so I would never go tanning. The result? I look like a pale pancake all through winter. And pancake is not just a weird comparison I randomly thought up. No, I look like a pancake because not only is my complexion pale during the winter months, it tends to look dull and dry - Like a whole-wheat pancake. Do you understand my thinking here? I took some pictures outside today even though it was cold. Some came out nice – some didn't. My stomach hurts from all those pickles. Ouch. I want summer already. Damn. Well my subway dinner has arrived so I must be going._

_P.s. I hate subway._

"Kagome? I'm back!" I watched as my roommate, Yura stumbled in, overwhelmed by shopping bags. How can she afford to buy so many clothes when she can't even scrape enough money for a monthly rent? I've been covering her rent for the past three months. We need to have another talk soon. My income is not enough to support two people. It's barely enough to keep me on my feet. What do I do? I waitress at night. I work as a secretary Monday through Friday during the day, and I help out at a weekend daycare. It's a bit stressful at times. "Hey, Kagome I picked you up some subway!" Well at least she tried to be thoughtful. If she wasn't so damn scatterbrained she would have remember that I absolutely despise any sort of food from a food chain. _Supersize me_ ruined fast food for me.

"Gee thanks." She didn't even recognize my sarcasm.

"Anytime sweetie."

"I have to get to work." I grabbed my coat and hat. It was still cold outside. Tuesday afternoon. My schedule? Waitress from four o'clock to seven thirty, take a twenty minute dinner break, and work from seven fifty to ten. Sleep after that. I know what your probably thinking. This girl is twenty-two years old, fresh out of college, and has the social life of a single thirty something. Well that's not all true. I have a best friend. He's twenty-four and I met him after college. No, he's not _that_ kind of friend – or the gay friend that gives you fashion advice. He's actually the biggest womanizer I have ever (or for that matter _will ever)_ meet. But he's sweet. Really, he is. And when you need him to be a friend, he is there no matter what.

Oh my god it really is cold outside! When I said waitressing before I hope you didn't picture some skuzzy diner that only serves breakfast food. I actually work at a very ritzy restaurant – with that cheesy jazz music and occasionally a live performer. Some are good, some aren't. Anyway, that's beside the point. Miroku works there too so it's not a complete bore. Unfortunately, it's a seven-block walk from my apartment and I have absolutely no spare cash for a cab. This is going to be a long walk.

* * *

Good god I'm so cold I can't even feel my butt. "Kagome!" Nope I can feel it. So can someone else. **Slap.**

"Hey 'roku."

"How are you on this fine Wednesday afternoon?"

"Miroku it's Tuesday."

"Yes well details my love details."

"So speaking of love how did your blind date go last night?"

"Simply horrific. Fate has a cruel sense of humor." I raised an eyebrow at him but he shook his head. I'll just ask later. Miroku was actually a very handsome man. I'm sure when you heard womanizer you thought slimy old baldy guy who sits on park benches and whistles at anything with breasts that walks by. Either that – or a group of construction workers who catcall at young girls on their lunch break. But no, Miroku is neither. He has a lovely complexion, naturally tan. Not at all like a pancake. And his hair is messily perfected into a small tail. I tell him he looks like Johnny Depp (an American actor) like that but he insists that he sported the style first. With his looks, his womanizing habits are almost charming. _Almost. _Not too many of his ex's have been fond of that behavior. But he hasn't dated in a while. Well except last night's blind date. I always tease him about it – being single (not like I'm one to talk, of course) and he laughs along and gets into his "charmer" mode. He tells me he's simply testing the waters. The real reason? He's in love with my _other_ best friend from college. He just won't admit it. I'll tell you about her later.

"So how late are you working tonight?"

"Ten."

* * *

"Kagome? Miroku?" Our boss. A very short, "hefty" man with an ego twice his size. Miroku says he has a "Napoleon" complex – you know – short man's syndrome? I just tell him that Napoleon was actually average height and the only reason everyone thinks he's short is because the conversions were messed up. He just laughs and calls me a nerd. Which I am sometimes. I know all sorts of useless facts that will never actually help me in real life. "Get your uniforms on already were very crowded tonight."

Crowded on Tuesday night? That's odd.

I go to the bathroom to change quickly. Oh god my hair. I didn't straighten it today and it's a sloppy mess. Quickly I throw it up on top of my head. A thin black headband behind my bangs and I'm done. Phew.

Give minutes later and I'm out of there. Now waitressing is a tricky business. No, not intellectually challenging of course, but more than half my money is from tips and in order to get a good tip you have to be friendly, competent, and quick no matter how lousy your day has been. It's tough sometimes.

"Hi I'm Kagome and I'm going to be your waitress for this evening." I give the man in the seat in from of me the Barbie smile. Bright and cheery but so utterly shallow. I don't have the energy to muster up a genuine smile today. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm waiting for someone." He doesn't seem to be in that swell of a mood either.

"Ah well then can I get you something or would you like me to come back in a couple minutes?" My cheeks are already starting to hurt.

"Just come back in a couple minutes. And a couple minutes. Don't be one of those annoying people who disappear into the back for a half hour. A couple minutes means a couple minutes." Wow what a jackass. We get them a lot here though, because this is such a high-class restaurants. I swear I've seen this guy a dozen times so far this week. Guys that think they are so much better than everyone else because they don't have to wear a stupid black apron when they go to work. They don't have to cater to someone else's every whim. They think they are so fabulous. God I hate people like that.

"Of course sir." Smile, Kagome, just keep smiling.

* * *

_A couple of minutes later…_

"Hello again, sir, any word from your other party?"

"Listen wench I told you _not_ to leave and never come back but I wasn't secretly hinting that I wanted you to hover around me every other second. Does it look like my other party is here yet? I didn't think so."

Wench? I don't think so. "Actually sir I'm your waitress. Not a wench. I don't know if you've noticed, but we're not in the medieval times anymore." Damn straight. I have little patience for these people as it is. But if they provoke me they better steer clear.

Now I just hope my boss didn't – "Kagome!" damn. "Kagome may I speak to you please?" Shit shit shit.

I followed him through the flapping doors and into the kitchen. "Kagome if I get one more complaint from a customer who says that you insulted them or treated them poorly I'm going to have no choice but to let you go."

"But sir-"

"No buts, Kagome."

"Sir the man insulted _me._ Not the other way around."

"Be that as it may, it's your job not to engage them beyond taking their orders. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I **_cannot_** afford to lose this job. It's the only one that keeps my head above water.

* * *

_A couple **more **minutes later…_

So his party has arrived. This should be interesting. No matter what I cannot dignify this man's behavior with a response.

"Good evening sir, ma'am." Wow I can't believe such a jackass is with such a beautiful woman.

"Took you long enough." Ok now I believe it. She's just as much of a tool.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Barbie smile, Barbie smile. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Your finest red wine. Don't even think of giving me any of that cheap shit."

"Same."

"Very good… Now are you ready to order now?"

"Could you give me two minutes at least? I have barely even had enough time to open the menu."

Good god nothing would satisfy these people.

* * *

_Later still…_

"Are you ready to order?"

"I though I told you not to give us shit wine. This tastes like horse piss." Ok we'll get to the order later…

"I'm very sorry that it doesn't make your standards sir, it is our very best brand…"

"Please, InuYasha. I told you this restaurant had distasteful menus, and a poor excuse for a waiting staff. It's not her fault she's just not competent enough to process a simple request."

I've never been one to handle criticism so well. "I'm very sorry-"

"Please don't even try. I want to speak to your management."

Shit shit shit. This bitch and my "hefty" manager have been talking for more than five minutes. This does not bode well for me.

* * *

"Kagome?" Once the woman left my manager called me over. "Kagome, you know I don't want to do this…" oh no. "I'm going to have to let you go."

"Please, sir no! I need this job I – "

"Please leave immediately. Have Miroku return your uniform."

And that was it. I was fired. I would drown in my debts. And no one would miss me. Damn.

* * *

_Three nights later_

It's been three nights since I was fired. Yura was in her room with some random guy. Jesus if I had the money I would sound proof my walls. Damn did they make a lot of noise.

I was eating ice cream on my couch. All alone. Watching Tristan and Isolde. Why I was watching such a sad chick flick is beyond me. At least it doesn't have a happy ending. That helps, surprisingly. I would ask Miroku to come over and keep me company but unlike me he's still employed. God my life sucks. I'm drinking vodka with ice cream and eating right out of the whipped cream can. I'm going to die fat and alone of liver disease.

Oh my god they were making a lot of noise. I had had enough. Vodka still in my hand I barged into their room. Not really caring what I would see. But I wasn't prepared for what I wouldn't see. No one was in the room. What the fuck?

It must be my new neighbors. They moved in at fucking two in the morning yesterday. And apparently they're horny as rabbits. They really need to keep it down. Half drunk I stomped out of my apartment and marched right up to their door. And knocked. Hard. "Hey! You need to keep the fu-" The door opened. The man in front of me had had the decency to wrap a towel around his waist. But it wasn't just any man.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ok it's not exactly a cliffhanger. More like a taste of what's to come. I hope you guys enjoyed. It's kind of a tester – this way of writing.**_

_**Tell me what you think**_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: may cause heartbreak

**Chapter 2**

Persephone

_

* * *

_

_Weather: cold as hell_

_Hygiene: fresh out of the shower_

_Diet: down the drain_

_Clothes: sweats_

_Mood: pissed/lethargic/angry/depressed/lazy/fat/not.happy._

I'm afraid I must have scared you a bit the other day. I'm not usually that much of a mess, I swear. It's just been a very stressful couple of days, you know? Every once n a while one of us pulls the short straw and get stuck with an unusually nasty streak of bad luck.

You see, (for the record this isn't so much as a recent problem as a it is a growing issue) my roommate is a "loose", annoying, ungrateful, distasteful, mooching excuse for a friend. We were close through college – we never roomed together, however. (That would have helped me make a better decision when she suggested we rent an apartment together). We had the same classes, all the same friends – we were part of the same "group". Well, my life is living proof that appearances and interests aren't everything. At first, I was almost jealous of her carefree "live each day like it's your last" lifestyle. Of course, she used that phrase as an excuse to sleep with anything that would let her. Her longest relationship must have lasted two weeks - tops (and she was cheating sine the second day). Don't get me wrong, I'm not too fond of cheaters – it's just that she was always bragging about what great ass she got last night or how she could only remember meeting this gorgeous American model and everything else was just a blissful blur – I was naive and wrongfully jealous of her lifestyle.

Anyway, back to my problem – she hasn't been able to keep a job and as a result she asked me to cover her rent for a while. For the first two months I was pretty ok with the concept. I was working three jobs and I was in debt but not at all in over my head. Plus she promised to pay me back. I mean, what are friends for? Well it's the third month now, I just lost my best paying job and up to my fricken eyeballs in debt. We need to sit down and have a talk.

I'm out of bed, it's only seven in the morning and I don't have to be at work for another hour, but I'm an early riser. Always have been and I have a creeping suspicion that I always will be. I decide that coffee can wait till I talk to her. Best to be candid and honest instead of relishing in the sweet aroma of my morning brew. Coffee has always been my thing. My friends tease me about being addicted to the caffeine and maybe I am a litter – but I'm absolutely in love with the taste. Give me decaffeinated, an extra shot of espresso – it doesn't make a difference as long as it tastes the same. Obviously you can understand that I would be a little distracted with a mug of heaven in my hand. Coffee after the talk.

Oh how I wish I chose to get coffee first. To wake up a bit. Maybe then I would have been coherent enough to notice the unfamiliar sock wrapped around her brass doorknob. Once again – let me remind you. I have not had that great of luck recently.

At seven o'clock in the fucking morning I was not prepared to get an eyeful of Yura and her blonde-haired lover. Ew ew ew. Gross! Not this early! Did they do it all fucking night?! Or just decide to wake up and do it again with morning breath and everything?! How could I have ever been jealous of that?!?!

I gave myself a moment to re-cooperate, resting on the doorframe after slamming the door closed. Ew.

After regaining my breath and composure, I somewhat stumbled into the kitchen and poured that wonderful (potentially eyesight saving) cup of Joe. I used to load my coffee with sugar and creamer but you know what they say! Once you go black you aren't going back! (Get your minds out of the gutter por favor)

No time for breakfast before work. Yes, I know it's Saturday, but I work from eight to noon at a daycare. It doesn't pay much but it's something. You can't find too many steady fair paying jobs for a Saturday morning.

I already showered this morning and my hair is slowly starting to dry into a frizzy knot. I don't think so! Equipped with a hairdryer and straightener, I lock myself in my room for a half an hour. I'm not usually this high maintenance and my routine doesn't normally take this long, but my self-esteem has basically hit rock bottom. It couldn't hurt to feel good about myself once in a while.

All done. My hair is slightly curled at the tips, but my roots are ever so slightly teased so they get a bit of volume. An application of moisturizer foundation and some tanning blush (remember: winter pancake complexion) and I'm out the door.

At least, I was practically out of the door. "Ouch!" What the hell?! My obnoxious, arrogant, self-absorbed neighbor was kind enough to share his morning coffee with me. Unfortunately, I drink with my mouth. Like normal people. Scalding hot coffee all over me isn't exactly my "cup of tea".

"Watch where you're going bitch!" If he never opened his mouth he could be quite attractive. He had rough, but handsome features, gorgeous long silver hair, and the most piercing amber eyes you will ever see. He truly is stunning. I think his name is InuYasha. Sadly, he opens his mouth _quite_ a lot.

"What where I'm going?! Are you fucking blind?! I was barely out the door when you knocked into me!" In case I forgot to mention earlier, this jackass and his bitch moved next door to me after making me lose my best paying job. I hate them.

"You wasted my coffee."

"Would you like some more?" Ok, I know I treasure coffee and all, and I'm not normally one who will let go of it without a fight, but this was worth it. So worth it. He was _drenched_. Head of beautiful hair sizzling in my cherished beverage.

"Now we're even."

"What the fuck is your problem?!?" He was **maaaad**. "I have to be at work in two fucking minutes!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. _Really_, I am. I understand how important your job is." The call me the Queen of Sarcasm. "After all, you have to find some way to muster up two cents every night for you whore."

I realized the other day that I am a _fantastic_ arguer. If I could have majored in arguing, I would have and I would be making millions. I don't enjoy it, per say, I'm just very very good at it.

Kagome Tips for an Argument:

1. Always keep you cool. Don't yell.

2. Never throw things

3. Don't get physical

4. Always keep a slight smirk on your face

5. Look smug

6. If you call names, say it with a perfectly straight face

7. **Sarcasm** **sarcasm** and some more **sarcasm**!

That's how you piss a person off. Just stand there and act like it is hilarious to watch them have a hissy fit. It will seriously drive them insane.

"Oops! I'm late for work! You know, my _other_ job, besides the one you made me lose the other day." I shut the door on his toe and went to change. I didn't do it on purpose, but from his pained rawr I can pretty much assume that's what I hit. **Good**. I hope his toenail snapped.

Jeez I'm in a bad mood today!

Quickly I change into some jeans and a plain gray long-sleeved tee. No need to dress up for work. It's daycare after all. I could hear him cursing in his apartment. Good.

* * *

"Good morning Rin!" Rin runs the daycare. It's mostly for parents who want to go out of town and don't feel like towing the kids around everywhere. Rin doesn't seem to mind though. She takes the kids back to her apartment if their parents leave for the entire weekend. She _really_ likes kids.

She's also engaged. I don't know how her fiancé puts up with her and all those kids though. I've met him a couple times and he seems like her polar opposite. He is cold, quiet, and not _exactly_ the friendliest person.

"Good morning, Kagome!" She had a toddler on each hip. Supermom. (My nickname for her even though she has no kids of her own)

"How are you?"

"Oh you know, getting by." Her face brightened like a 100-watt bulb. "I'm meeting Sesshomaru's family next Sunday!"

"And you're excited?!"

"Oh, naturally I'm a little jittery and nervous but not worried. Fluffy says they'll like me so I believe him. I would love it if you would come though! To our apartment, that is. It's not so much as a family get together as a get to know the family and friends party.

Hmmm. Let's see. Sunday. Let my check my calendar. **Of course**, I have no life. I'm obviously free. What the hell. "Of course! I would love to come Rin!" She squealed and hugged me despite the protests from children using her as jungle gym.

"Oh well there is one favor I have to ask though."

"Sure, hit me."

"Well there's this little boy who was actually sent to me by the city. His parents have been missing for weeks and he has no living relatives…they don't want to put him in the foster care system until they locate his parents… and I volunteered to watch him, but I don't think I can function with a fragile emotionally damaged kid around while I try and impress Fluffy's parents! Do you think you might be able to watch him for the weekend?"

Yeah, I know I work at a daycare – but that doesn't necessarily mean that kids are around my neck of the woods, if you catch my drift. But I do owe this to Rin… how hard could it be? "Of course I will." Maybe this will be good for me. Get my mind off things.

* * *

Four hours of finger painting and naptime later…

My keys haven't been working that great lately. How do I know? Well I've only been standing outside my apartment for fifteen minutes trying to jam them into the hole. Damn.

I called Miroku. He has a set of keys to my apartment and he doesn't work on Saturday. He's a lifesaver. "Hey thanks so much for stopping by!"

He flashed me that trademark charmer smile, "Anything for my damsel in distress." He winked and I laughed. I was hardly a damsel.

"Want a beer?" I asked him as he dramatically ushered me inside.

"When _don't_ I want a beer?" I love Miroku. Without him I think I'd be wrapped in a straight jacket in a padded cell by now.

"So tell me about this new neighbor."

"Ugh! Don't even get me started on that man whore and his slut. And you know I don't throw around those terms lightly! They go at it every single night for half the night! I swear they're like fucking **bunnies**!" He laughed at me. He always said that I had a very entertaining sense of humor. Even though I was completely serious. "That jerk spilled scalding hot coffee all over me this morning. So naturally, like the good, giving person that I am, I returned the favor." I smiled at my best friends sweetly and he laughed so hard beer practically shot out his nose.

"It's a wonder you don't have a boyfriend by now, Kagome. Being the _charming_ you woman that you are." Being the Queen and Sarcasm and all, I could recognize it at the drop of a hat. I smacked him with my shoe. "Speaking of boyfriends, any word from Kouga?"

Kouga. I dated him in college, then we broke up, the we got back together, then I finally dumped his ass for good. He was the most possessive, jealous self-absorbed (besides my new neighbor) man I hope I ever have the horror of meeting. I can't even remember what initially attracted me to him. He isn't bad looking. Quite the contrary, really. But looks clearly aren't everything. He was/is a big drinker. And I don't mean a bottle of vodka with ice cream when you get sacked, or go crazy at a party every once in a while, I mean every night. And he was a nasty drunk too. He would hit on other girls and hit me. So naturally, I dumped his alcoholic ass right on the pavement and moved in with Yura. **Hahaha**. That's working really well for me.

Well anyway, ever since I broke up with him, he calls me almost every day and even shows up at my apartment sometimes. He also sends very cliché gifts every once in a while. Like chocolate or candy. I think he wants me to get fat and ugly so he doesn't feel bad about not being with me. Too bad for him.

"No actually, I mean, it could be that I changed my number, but I don't know. That hasn't stopped him before." Miroku nodded, thinking and taking a long sip of his beer.

"Maybe he finally realized he will never be good enough for a girl like you." Miroku is amazing.

* * *

Saturday Night

Ok so it's Saturday night. What am I doing? I'm doing what every normal you twenty something year olds are doing. Drinking, hooking up, and having fun. Did I even fool you for a second? Just kidding! I'm at home at my kitchen counter, doing my bills. Miroku is on another date, Sango is still out of town, and Yura is probably screwing something. Nope. Not me.

Do you want to know what is really pathetic? This morning when I walked in on Yura and her American boy, I got to wondering when the last time I had sex was. _God_ it must have been _months_ ago… and probably with Kouga. **Ew**. Once again, let me restate, while the world goes out and experiences love, culture, and lust, I'm going to die fat and alone and of liver disease. Yup. More alcohol for me!

_Knock knock knock knock knock_. Who the hell is that?! It's nearly midnight. Unless Yura's keys don't work either. Great. I'm going to have to trade with Miroku next time I see him. I drag myself away from my debt and get the door. The pounding has become almost frantic. "What what what?!" oops wrong move. I really wish my door had a peep whole.

"_Kgosme_—" Shit. Kouga. Now what would a smart person have done? (Well let's ignore the opening the door for a stranger in the middle of the night.) Shut the door, lock it, and call the cops. Well I have not exactly been on top of my game lately. I was absolutely frozen. A million thoughts were racing through my head. It's Saturday night; he's probably drunk (what am I saying, of _course_ he is!) What am I going to do?!

Unfortunately, he is a very quick, reactive drunk. He slaps me. Hard. That'll leave a nasty bruise. "_Sthupid Shluttt. Yous Thinkss that you can goo riiight along and ffuck anything that walkths when yous my woman_."

"K-kouga go away. We broke up months ago."

"_Nuh uh uhhhhh_." Uh oh. He barged right through me and slammed the door. Well there was still the window. I was only, say, thirteen floors off the ground! Fuck! He hit me again. This time in the gut. Did I mention that he is a demon? They tend to be a _tad_ bit stronger than us humans. (Please tell me you knew that was sarcasm). The point is, they hit hard as **hell**. Again, in my head, now. This time I can't catch myself. I go right along and fall through my glass coffee table. My mouth is bleeding. I can taste the metal. Disgusting. What does he do? He licks his bloody knuckles. That is absolutely **repulsive**.

Without even giving me a chance to catch my breath, he picks me up like a rag doll and slams me against the wall. Please god I hope I didn't leave a dent. I can barely afford this apartment as it is without paying for damages.

Now I'm sure you must think I'm drunk, or on drugs right now. Worrying about money instead of the crazed animal currently beating the shit out of me. To be completely honest, this has happened before. He's never tried to rape me or kill me, just beat me. I'm not strong enough to fight back. I usually pass out soon anyway. I can actually start counting down right about now.

**10…**

He hits me again. Right on the side of the head.

**9…**

Something's bleeding.

**8…**

Something cracks.

**7…**

He stops?

**6…**

Someone else is here now.

**5…**

Who the hell is that?

**4…**

No one is hitting me anymore

**3…**

But I still hear fighting.

**2…**

A thud.

**1…**

One piercing pair of amber eyes.

**0**

I'm out.

* * *

Thanks all those who reviewed last chapter J

**Rant of the day**: Ok this is going to be my little spot at the end of each chapter to vent about something that really gets on my nerves. Today's topic: summaries. You know, the ones that are posted underneath the story title on the page. Ok. I write too and I understand how its difficult to come up with a good summary sometimes – to fit your story into three little lines. Well a bad summary once in while is fine. But it's the cliché summaries that bother me. Ex: Will they kill each other or will love bloom? First of all, everyone needs to stop using the word bloom after love. It gets old after the 23847329829 time. Also, if they killed each other that wouldn't make a very good story. And chances are if the story is listed under the romance genre, someone's going to fall in love. Use your heads people. Love doesn't bloom. And main characters usually don't kill each other. Please don't take offense to this anyone who may have used this. It's a generalization and purely my opinion.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha. Period.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
